


My Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, it's really not, that rating, the only reason i rated it teen and up is bc drunkness, they do the kiss!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy stormed out of Jake’s bathroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving Michael alone.Why did I do that?“Because you wanted to.”The Squip replied.





	My Best Friend

Jeremy stormed out of Jake’s bathroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving Michael alone.

_Why did I do that?_

_“Because you wanted to.”_ The Squip replied.

_No I- I didn’t._ Jeremy thought back, walking into the living room. _I didn’t want to, Michael is my- My best friend._

_“We both know what Michael is to you, and we both know that you need to leave that part of yourself behind.”_ The Squip insisted. 

For a moment, Jeremy nodded to himself, before almost slapping himself for thinking it. _No, I- Whatever. I would never want to hurt him._

_“Well you just did.”_

_I didn’t want to though._

_“Did you not?”_

_No._ Jeremy thought, more aggressively this time. He glanced around the room, Jake smiled at him from across the room, motioning for him to come over. Jeremy did.

“Do you want any beer? You haven’t had any all night.”

_“No.”_ The Squip urged.

“I’d love some.” Jeremy smiled, accepting the red solo cup that Jake gave to him in response. He downed it as quickly as he could and refilled it, downing that too. Maybe alcohol would make his guilt go away.

It didn’t make the guilt go away, but the drunker he got, the less he could hear the Squip yapping in his ear, and by the time he was buzzed, the voice was gone.

“Oh my god.” Jeremy said aloud, swaying to the music. “It’s gone.” He grinned, “It’s gone. I have to tell Michael!”

_Michael._

Jeremy all but bolted to the bathroom, knocking on the door. There was no reply. “Michael? Are you still in there? It’s...Its me.” 

Jeremy heard a faint sob. 

“Michael are you...Okay?” 

“Fuck you, Jeremy.” Michael’s voice cracked. 

_Shit._

“ _Fuck_...Michael...I’m sorry. I- He’s gone...For now.” 

There was a pause and Jeremy heard the click of the lock. He opened the door. Michael was in the bathtub, knees curled to his chest, tearstains on the sleeves of his hoodie. 

__

_“Shit, Michael, I-”  
_

"Just... Close the door.” 

Jeremy did, locking it behind him. He climbed into the bathtub, sitting in the same position as Michael. 

“I’m...Fuck, I’m...So sorry.” Jeremy began. 

“Don’t...Don’t worry about it.” Michael wiped his nose on his sleeve and dried his eyes. “I’m...At least you came back.” 

“Of course I-” 

“So the Squip is...gone?” 

Jeremy nodded and then shook his head, “I’m...A little drunk. I think it shut him off for a bit.” 

Michael nodded. “Okay well...Uh...I kinda wanna...Tell you something?” 

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and nodded, “go ahead.” 

“I...Like you.” Michael paused. “A lot.” 

Jeremy sat in silence for a moment, figuring out what to say. “You....Like...Me?” 

Michael sighed, burying his head in his hands. “I know it’’s...” 

“Fuck, no, Michael I-” Jeremy tentatively reached over to touch Michael’s knee. “I- like you too.” 

Michael lifted his head up. “Wait- you...” 

“Yeah.” Jeremy smiled as their eyes met. “I.” 

Michael chuckled, “Well that’s good.” He fiddled with his sleeve. 

Jeremy moved closer, turning so that his side was leaning against Michael’s legs. 

“We gotta figure out a way to get rid of this thing.” Jeremy said, “But until then...Can I kiss you?” 

Michael smiled, “Not if I kiss you first.” 

“That-” Jeremy began, but Michael had already closed the space between them, pulling him into a long kiss. 

Jeremy grinned, who would have thought that getting drunk would be the best think to ever happen to him? 


End file.
